Tails
Tails is one of the main characters of the Sonic The Hedgehog series and appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U. Biography This gentle-hearted little fox used to get bullied because of his two tails. Then one day he saw Sonic on West Side Island and decided to join him on his adventures. Now he's an expert mechanic and a partner Sonic can really rely on--- he's come a long way since his timid, quiet beginnings! Attributes Tails can be described as a character who can execute everything, but excels at nothing due to his attributes. Tails has great mobility with having the sixth best dashing speed, good air speed and having a pseudo-wavedash that, when fully charged, can cover three/fourths of Final Destination, thus giving him great mobility overall. Tails has a great recovery, with various horizontal recovery options. He has 4 mid-air jumps. Moveset *Neutral: Tails punches and dashes forwards and frantically moves his arms and legs around. *Forward: Tails whips his tail forward. *Up: Tails curls into a ball and does a small jump upwards. *Down: Tails whips his tail around him on the ground. Great for putting opponents in the air. Can lead into his up smash. *Dash Attack: Curls into a ball and rolls forward, like Sonic's but knocks the opponent behind him. *Forward Smash: Claps his hands forward. It does only moderate knockback and his weakest smash attack. *Up Smash: Tails points upward, and a boxing glove on a chain springs out of the ground in front of him to the level at which he is pointing. *Down Smash: A boxing glove on a chain appears, which Tails whips around his body, while dealing tremendous knockback that will send opponents at semi-spike angle. *Air: Spins in place. Similar to Sonic's neutral aerial, but deals multiple hits if all hits connect 17% total. *Forward Air: Whips his tail in front of himself. *Back Air: Spins his tails like a propeller behind himself and propels himself forward. Good knockback and can be used to KO at high percentages. *Up Air: Kicks upward with both feet in handstand position. Useful for KO'ing at high percents. *Down Air: Whips his tail diagonally underneath himself. It is a powerful meteor smash that sends opponents diagonally downward. *Grab Pummel: Reaches forward with one hand and punches his opponent. *Forward Throw: Throws his opponent forwards with both hands. *Back Throw: Throws his opponent behind him and does a mule kick. Sets opponent up for edge-guarding. *Up Throw: Carries his opponent up into the air and punches them, sending his opponent upwards. Tails can move left or right while performing the throw. *Down Throw: Throws opponent on ground and spins on top of them. *Floor (Back): A leg sweep. *Floor (Front): Performs a Spin Dash sweep, *Floor (Trip): Does a spin encased in a tornado. *Edge (<100%): Tails flies a short distance upwards and lands on the ground, smacking the opponent with his tails. *Edge (100%+): Gets up onto the stage with a Spin Dash. *Neutral Special: Energy Ball Blaster: Tails whips out his arm cannon from Sonic Battle and fires a shot straight forward. If used in mid-air, it shoots diagonally. *Side Special: Airlift: Tails will leap through the air, if he makes contact with an opponent than he will able to grab them and move them through the air, then throws the opponent. *Up Special: Tails Whirlwind: Tails spins around, emitting a small tornado around him that propels him upwards. Enemies caught in the tornado will suffer some slight damage as Tails goes upwards. *Down Special: Spin Dash: Tails rolls forward at high speed. He can charge it, change the direction, and link to other attacks. *Final Smash: Tornado: Tails jmups up into the Tornado biplane while saying "Leave the flying to me!" and his perspective changes similar to that of a shooter game. During the transformation, you can shoot rapid-fire bullets or bombs. Taunts * Up: Jumps and yells: "Yes!" * Side: Faces the screen and yawns. * Down: Does a star jump and exclaims "Yeah!" On-Screen Appearance Tails flies above the platform using his tails while waving and lands on the ground. Cheer Tails! Tails! Tails! Tails! Victory Theme '''Act Clear (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) - '''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJlV1EPj1hM Victory Poses * Tails jumps, gives a thumbs up, and says, "Hehe, leave it to me!" while striking a pose. * TBA * TBA Event Matches TBA Role in Story Mode TBA Costumes TBA Trivia TBA Category:My Little Pony: Celestial Force Category:My Little Pony: Celestial Force Characters Category:HighLifeCola Category:Characters Category:Sonic Series